


SeungChan

by Niina_rox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kind of xD, M/M, University, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Had no clue what to call this xD
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Do Hanse, Choi Byungchan/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	SeungChan

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent, and I hope everyone enjoys reading this.  
> I was hoping this would be longer, but I couldn’t think of anything else..

It’s been a year since they became friends, which was purely by chance. Because Byungchan was looking for a tutor, they didn’t always have time to hang out. And when they couldn’t, they would usually message each other. He’s well aware that Seungsik finishes up soon, which means he’ll be graduating and moving away. They’re sitting in the cafeteria Hanse is busy eating, while he is busy staring. “You’re being obvious” he’s a little startled, Byungchan looks at him. “What” Hanse laughs a little, “your crush is showing.”

Byungchan blushes a little, and pretends to eat his lunch. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” it falls quiet. He goes back to looking at Seungsik, “why don’t you just tell him. So you can stop pining, and looking as if he’ll disappear.” He smiles a little when Seungsik notices, then he looks away. “I don’t know if I’m ready to tell him, even if there _was_ something.” Hanse plays it off “you can’t fool me,” of course, Byungchan is aware of that. “Fine” he has a little bit to eat, silence follows soon enough.

Then it’s time to head to class.

It’s been two days since he _almost_ admitted it, he’s sitting in the library in his favourite spot. As he sets up his books, and a couple of other things. He also pulls out his iPod, playing some music to block out everything. The only slight problem with that is, it’s songs that remind him of Seungsik. So, in the end, instead of studying he’s busy thinking of him, with that in mind. He grabs his phone and, messages Hanse.

_Byungchan;_   
_“I hate you sometimes.”_

_Hanse;_   
_“No you don’t.”_   
_“Did you finally come to terms with your crush?”_

_Byungchan;_   
_“I will neither confirm or deny that.”_

He puts his phone down, and gets a surprise when he looks up. There on the opposite side of the table, is none other than Seungsik. He simply waves a little, Byungchan pulls out one of his earphones. He’s feeling shy, “hi” he’s so tempted to tell him. Instead of talking about their classes, or asking how their day has been. Seungsik asks; “what are you listening to,” he freezes a little. He _could_ simply say the artist, or the song but, instead he says; “songs that remind me of you.” He blushes furiously it falls quiet, he places his head on the table.

Doing his best to pretend that didn’t just happen, Seungsik is lost for words. “I can honestly say I didn’t expect you to say that,” Byungchan doesn’t look up. He can’t. “Can we forget that I said that,” he takes a deep breath. He then hears “I’m not sure I want to,” he quietly groans. Seungsik quietly laughs a little, “it’s okay we can keep it between us.” After a little while he looks up, in a slight change of topic he asks. “How do you feel knowing you graduate soon,” Seungsik smiles happily “I can’t wait. It’s going to be fun to move away and, start fresh somewhere new.”

Byungchan smiles a little “that’s good, sounds exciting” after that nothing more is said. He knows it’s only a matter of weeks before, Seungsik is gone. And what does he plan to do about it? Nothing.

  
A few weeks pass they barely see each other, that only adds to how he feels about him. He’s sitting in his dorm room, on his bed watching a movie on his laptop. It’s doing anything but, distracting his mind. He’s not surprised when Hanse interrupts his thoughts, “Byungchan can you please talk to him about it.” He takes a moment “I don’t know if I want to,” Hanse sits on the end of his bed. “You know if you don’t say anything, you’ll feel worse then you already do. And if you don’t you know that I will,” because he’s that kind of guy.

In the end, he shuts his laptop and, says; “fine” he grabs his phone and heads out. “I’ll see you later” without looking, he knows his friend is smiling. He sends a simple message to Seungsik, asking to meet up outside his dorm. They sit on one of the many benches placed around, “I need to tell you something. I’ve come to the realization that I _like_ you,” he can’t bring himself to look at him. It’s quiet for a moment or two, Seungsik smiles a little “wow.” He takes his time adding; “if I’m honest, I have noticed. But I wasn’t entirely sure” Byungchan slowly looks at him, “I don’t know exactly how I feel about you.

It’s just not the right time” Seungsik looks at the ground, “I’m going to be leaving soon. I’ll be busy working, you’ll be busy with classes.” Byungchan holds it together as best he can, Seungsik notices so he pulls him into his arms. “I’m not saying things _won’t_ happen between us, we‘ll just be too busy for anything.” Byungchan takes a deep breath, “yeah” it falls quiet. He pulls away a little, he's not expecting Seungsik to kiss him. It falls quiet as they sit there for a few more minutes, it feels bittersweet.

Today’s the day Seungsik is graduating, they don’t say much to each other after that. He knows that things will get better, and it will take time. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

  
After a few weeks go by Byungchan decides to message him.

_Byungchan;_   
_“How’s work life.”_   
_“How’s life without me.”_

_Seungsik;_   
_“Working is exhausting.”_   
_“And life is a little boring.”_   
_“I miss you.”_

Byungchan feels a little happy, he stares at the last bit of text. He smiles a little as he replies, with a simple.

_Byungchan;_   
_“I’m not used to not having you around.”_   
_“And I miss you too.”_

He ends up lazing around his dorm, hoping for a decent distraction. In the end, he gets Hanse saying; ”come on we're going out for some fun.” It's not like he could object, since he knows that Hanse will make sure he goes. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

Byungchan's intention was to learn something more, he was sitting on his bed. With his books laid out in front of him, he needed to do a few assignments. The good thing is they aren't due, for a few weeks. And Byungchan isn't one for leaving things to the last minute, but with that good intention in mind. He ends up distracted by none other than, Seungsik.

_Seungsik;_

_"Are you up for a video chat?"_

_Byungchan;_

_"That depends xD."_

A moment later his phone begins to ring, he smiles a little as he answers. He smiles more when he sees his face, "hi" Seungsik smiles brightly _"hi."_ He didn't realize how much he missed seeing him, Byungchan can tell he's relaxing in bed. _"So, what are you up to on this fine Saturday,"_ he smiles a little "well I _was_ trying to start some assignments." It falls quiet Seungsik laughs a little, _"I see and, how far did you get."_ Byungchan would rather not answer that, "I'm not going to say instead. I'll ask you what you are up to," Seungsik gets a little more comfortable.

 _"Not much to be honest, simply trying to relax."_ It's not hard to guess what he _wants_ to say, Byungchan ended up saying. "I'm guessing you miss me" he tilts his head a little, it's obvious in the way Seungsik smiles. _"Yes, I do"_ his smile changes a little, _"do you miss me"_ it should come as no surprise that he teases. Byungchan looks like he's thinking about it, "I might, but I would never fully admit it." He feels a little guilty when Seungsik, pretends to be hurt by that. "You know I miss you" he misses the fact, that Hanse walks in.

And he takes full advantage of that, by completely scaring him. Byungchan jumps a little, he grips his phone and, then glares at him. "I hate you" he doesn't miss Seungsik's laughter, "it's not funny" _"I think it is."_ Byungchan pouts a little it's then, that Hanse says a quick hello. Before going back to what he was doing, it falls quiet they continue talking for a while. It's good for them to catch up, since it's been almost three months. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

He had just finished class when, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_Seungsik;_

_”I had one of co-workers try and, set me up on a date yesterday.”_

_Byungchan;_

_”Really? What did you say.”_

_Seungsik;_

_”That I wasn’t interested.”_

_”I also told them I already have someone.”_

Byungchan may or may not have blushed, then he _might_ have walked into someone. It didn’t help that it happened to be Hanse, who wasn’t surprised at all. “I guess I don’t have to ask why you’re distracted,” Byungchan simply looks at him before replying to Seungsik. “Are you two official yet or what” they stop outside their dorm, “I’m not going to answer that.” Hanse laughs a little “that says it all,” Byungchan doesn’t have long until his next class. Hanse on the other hand, is getting settled on his bed.

Byungchan decides to head out a little early, then he hears his phone ring. He definitely wasn’t expecting it, “hi” he’s smiling so much his dimples are showing. _“Hi I wanted to talk to you about something,”_ “really” he decides to find a quiet place to sit. _“Yeah, and I think you’ll like what I’m going to say,”_ Byungchan laughs a little “that depends on what it is.” It falls quiet for a moment, _“true”_ he takes a deep breath. _“Now I’m wondering if I should tell you this over the phone, or in person”_ no surprise that he felt confused.

”What” it’s only quiet for a moment, Seungsik laughs a little. _“I may or may not be nearby”_ he was quick to get excited, “are you serious” it was only a matter of time. Before it was obvious _“I wouldn’t joke about this,”_ he smiled happily then he heard it. _“I’m close by”_ Byungchan took a moment, before looking to his left. Time stood still for a minute or two, they both put their phones away. Then he just about ran to hug him, they held each other for a few minutes. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were coming,” “I wanted to surprise you.” 

It’s after a few more minutes, he tells him “I have to go to my next class.” Seungsik can tell he hates it “don’t look so excited,” Byungchan tried not to smile. “Look at it this way the quicker you go to class, the quicker it will go and, then I can tell what I have to say.” That certainly helped, while he waited he went to cafe nearby. Soon enough his class is over and, he’s more than happy to tell Seungsik. It’s quiet as they head to his dorm, they settle on his bed. “So, what did you want to tell me,” Seungsik went for it.

He kissed him.

Byungchan was surprised “I wasn’t expecting that,” he was a little quiet as he said. “I now know how I feel about you,” they both smiled a little. “It only took moving away and six months apart to realize it,” Byungchan couldn’t help feeling happy. “I’m glad you finally know” they talked for a while, both pretty much in their own world. 


End file.
